


All The Cliches

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants to propose to Levi so he has a whole special day planned for just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Cliches

Living in a world of blood, war, and hate, love and beauty has little time to show in these times. If it found some opportunity to show, then it would disappear quickly after revealing itself like a startled animal. Erwin was well aware of this but something kept making him feel… Well invincible. He had only felt this feeling one other time and that was years ago.

He had met a woman and just fell into her crystal eyes. The world found that beauty and and completely demolished it directly after it was spotted. She went with a different man and Erwin’s invincibility faded away. Recently, it had reappeared.

His name was Levi Ackerman. He had joined the survey corps years ago and Erwin had seen him at his best and at his worse and Levi could say the same to Erwin. Erwin has seen him laugh, cry, smile, yell, and he has enjoyed every single moment of it. Levi was beautiful. His grey eyes were like small porcelain crystals, that skin was the perfect shade of cream, free of blemishes or boils, and that body. Oh that body. His curves were perfection to the eyes and his flexibility made him easy to bend around for obvious amorous activities. There was nothing Erwin would change about Levi. That’s why he was going to marry him.

Well he hasn’t proposed yet but he has some high hopes. Him and Levi had been together for more than 5 years so he’s going to say yes… Right?

His plan was simple, well at least by ear. Actually doing it would be the challenge. He was going to take Levi into town for the day and go shopping. (Levi had some expensive tastes so he had quite a bit of cash in his pocket for the occasion.) Then they’d go to dinner and have the best meal of their lives. After some walking, Erwin would take him to the top of the wall, directly under the stars and then and there, he’d do it. Then Levi would say yes and they’d kiss before going to the bedroom to make love. Sounded simple enough but Levi was very fickle. He knows Levi is going to want to go somewhere else than planned. As long as he could propose on the wall, he was fine.

Erwin decided to go all out with his clothes. He wore a $4,000.00 suit, a $52.00 tie, and $412.00 shoes. Levi deserved the best and only the best. He hid the ring in his jacket pocket and checked every few minutes to make sure he still had it.

1:30 pm at the base. That is where and when they decided to meet. Erwin waved to a few cadets who came by. He fixed his tie, loosening and tightening it constantly.

Levi arrived at 1:32, wearing a designer jacket. His shirt and pants were formal but not as formal as Erwin’s.

He was obviously confused about Erwin’s attire but he shrugged. “Commanders always have to have a pole up their ass, huh?”

Erwin gave him a little chuckle. “Nice to see you too. You look stunning as always.”

Levi gave him a ‘tch’. “Stop faking charm dumbass.”

“Where would you like to go first my dear?”

“I saw the local market has new handkerchiefs and soaps. “Let’s go,” he took Erwin’s hand and tugged him along. “I want some new dust pans too.”

It never bothered Erwin that Levi was demanding or rude. It only made Erwin love him more. It also made Levi’s love and smiles more special to him.

The people in town saw the commander and the corporal and recognized them quickly. Some saluted others glared, some even cried, asking about their family in the military. The couple ignored the negativity and kept strolling along in and out of any store that sold cleaning products.

Erwin was happy to take Levi wherever he wanted to go. It just felt so good treating his lover to luxuries and presents. He didn’t care how much he had to spend on Levi, he wanted Levi to be as happy as possible for as long as possible.

It was almost 3:00 when Levi finally came to a stop. “Old man,” he said. “I want some food. Can we have dinner now?”

“Already? Levi it’s 3 0’ clock. Can’t you wait at least an hour.”

Levi looked at Erwin and gave him another ‘tch’.

“…We can get you some pastries to tide you over until dinner.”

Levi lets Erwin spoil him. It made him feel wanted and loved. He hadn’t gotten that growing up. Feeling special was something Levi enjoyed.

Erwin bought Levi a piece of blueberry bread for him to snack on. Levi must not have been as hungry as he said. He ate a few bites then gave the rest to Erwin. Sometimes he just wanted someone to get him something. Call him selfish if you want, he won’t care.

The hours after that consisted of the two just sharing, kissing, and talking. Erwin would pat his jacket when Levi looked away.

The ring… It was perfect. It was silver with a black gem encrusted in a rose colored circle. It reminded him of Levi’s beauty, the way it showed the glow of his eyes. It was just enchanting.

After more walking, they went into the restaurant and began to start the real magic of the evening. Erwin stared into Levi’s eyes and just gets lost. He melted in those clear pearls.

“Stop staring at me,” Levi would say. “It’s fucking creepy.“ I’m sorry,” Erwin answered. “It’s just… You’re so stunning and beautiful that it’s hard to take my eyes off you.”

A hint of blush crept on to Levi’s cheeks. “Corny bastard.”

Erwin chuckled at Levi’s words. “Yep, that’s me. But you should know that I only say those things because they’re all true.” he took ahold of Levi’s hands. “I love you.”

“…” Levi took a deep breath and replied to Erwin’s words. “I love you too.”

They shared a small smooch.

“Hey,” Levi pulled away and stood up. “Let’s blow this joint and go somewhere more private.”

Erwin knew what that meant. “Hold on there’s one more place I want you and I to visit.”

“Make it quick.”

Erwin paid and they left to the stop where Erwin would do what he had been waiting for for 5+ years.

They sat atop of the wall, gazing at what lied below them.

“Can you believe that this very land was once owned by humanity?” Levi leaned on Erwin. “I want to see it all.”

“Ya know Levi, I do too but there’s only one person I want to see it with… And that’s you. Even if we don’t see it all, I want to experience every moment of what I do see with you.”

Levi looked over at Erwin, who was on one knee, showing him the ring.

“Levi. Will you-”

Levi reached into his pocket and showed Erwin a similar box. He opened it, revealing a red flowered engagement ring.

“Oh Maria…” Erwin laughed.

Levi got on his knee in front of Erwin.

They, at the same time, said, “Will you marry me?” Then they put the rings on and replied to their questions. “Yes.”


End file.
